Harry Potter and the Force
by kingprawnsct
Summary: Set in the summer before OOTP. Harry is about to start his 5th year at Hogwarts after a summer of Jedi training on Coruscant. What will happen now? Did Harry pass the trials? What will happen with Voldemort? On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, unfortunately.

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

For most students of Hogwarts, the summer had passed smoothly. The weather all across the British Isles had been extremely hot and sunny, allowing plenty of time for quidditch games or chances to just lounge around in the heat. Things were rather different for Harry Potter though. After 3 long months he found himself on-board a two-seat fighter ship headed back to Earth, a small planet on the outer rim, from Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. Harry couldn't help but be pleased with himself with his accomplishment over the summer. While his friends were lazing around, he had been learning the ways of the force, and had just been able to take the Jedi trials before having to return back to Earth. The Jedi council had been amazed at just how quickly Harry had been able to learn the ways of the force. It took most Jedi's at least a year or two before they could take the trials but Harry had managed to do it in a mere fraction of the time, even faster than Master Yoda had managed it. The reason for this, Harry thought, was the man sitting next to him, his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was currently piloting the ship. Looking out the window at the many planets, Harry could remember when he first found out about the existence of the force.

**FLASHBACK**

He had only been back at Privet Drive for a total of one day and everything had gone back to its normal routine. Harry would wake up about 8 o clock, make breakfast, and listen to whatever insult his uncle came up with, do a number of back-breaking chores, eat dinner then fall into bed exhausted. Having eaten dinner, the Dursley's had retired to the living room leaving Harry to complete the washing up. Just as he was nearing completion, Harry heard a knock on the door followed by the noise of Uncle Vernon answering.

"Excuse me Sir, is there a boy named Harry Potter living here?" A voice asked.

"You're not another one of those freaks are you? We are treating him just fine and there is no reason for you to be here" Vernon started

"Well it depends on what you think a freak is, Mr Dursley" the man chuckled.

"You're not one of those w…wi…wizards are you?"

"No Sir I am not. But could I please speak to Harry?"

"Ok, come in. BOY, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Vernon yelled.

Wondering who could possibly be calling for him, Harry walked into the hall to find his uncle standing with a man he didn't recognise, who was wearing a large cloak.

"Er, hello"

"Ah, Hello Mr Potter. Could I speak to you in private?" the man asked.

"Sure, come into the kitchen. If that's alright with you uncle?" Harry asked

"I guess, just don't you dare make a mess" Vernon grunted before retreating back into the living room.

A few minutes later, the pair was both sat comfortably at the kitchen table, each holding a cup of tea in their hands.

"Well first of all let me introduce myself, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi" the man stated offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Kenobi" Harry replied grasping his hand in a firm handshake.

"Now then where to start? Have you ever heard of the Jedi?"

"No, Sir"

"Well you see the Jedi are the guardians of peace throughout the galaxy. We help keep the peace within the Galactic Republic"

"What is the Galactic Republic, Sir?"

"The Galactic Republic is a large group of planets that exist peacefully and help each other keep order. Earth has just been accepted into the Republic but I doubt the general public will be told. Now the Jedi Council felt that someone on Earth had a strong presence of the force within them"

"The force?" Harry asked once again puzzled.

"The force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living things; it surrounds us and binds the galaxy together. After extensive searching we discovered the person with the force was you, young Harry"

"Me? But how could that be, I've never heard of this force before or know how to use it!"

"Exactly, that is why I am here. If you are willing, I will take you with me back to Coruscant to train you in the ways of the force. It will also give you a chance to practice your magic tricks as well" Obi-Wan added.

"How do you know about that?" Harry exclaimed.

"We found out while searching for you. Don't worry, your 'Ministry' are unaware of this and are unable to detect magic beyond your own planet. So there is no worry about being expelled or in any trouble. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here for another 3 months do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course not, Ok then I will come with you"

"Wonderful, go get your things and I shall wait for you here" he said chuckling as Harry ran up the stairs to his room.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Is something wrong Harry?" Obi-Wan asked looking over, "You haven't spoken a word since we left"

"I'm fine, Master. Just a bit nervous about the results of the trials I guess"

"Ah, I remember that feeling. I barely slept a wink the 2 weeks after I took the trial"

Harry chuckled "Yea I think that's what's gonna happen with me"

"I'm sure you did fine Harry"

"I hope so"

The journey continued in a comfortable silence until Obi-Wan announced that they were approaching Earth.

"Where was it you wanted dropping off?"

"An inn called 'The Leaky Cauldron' in London."

"Ok then. Strap-in and I'll start the landing cycle"

It was rather fortunate that it was 11:30 at night because I don't think most people would be happy about a 'spaceship' landing in the middle of a London street. Hopping out the cockpit, Obi-Wan helped Harry remove his trunk and place it on the curb outside the inn.

"Now Harry, you have all your equipment?"

"Yes, Master"

"Lightsaber?"

"Check"

"Blaster?"

"Check"

"Communicator?"

"Check"

"2 sets of Jedi robes?"

"Check"

"Wonderful. Now have a good time back at school and I will see you once the council have decided on your results"

"Thank you, Master"

Giving each other a brief hug, Harry and Obi-Wan had become close over the summer and felt more like brothers than mentor and student, Obi-Wan leaped into the cockpit and flew off. Once he was gone, Harry heaved his trunk and dragged it inside the Leaky Cauldron. The bar was pretty much empty except for a couple old wizards sat at the bar conversing very quietly. Spying the innkeeper in the corner, Harry moved over towards him.

"Good evening, Tom" Harry greeted the man.

"Good evening, Mr Potter. My you've grown since I last saw you" Tom replied.

"Is it possible to rent a room for the next few nights, please Tom?

"Certainly, Mr Potter. I do believe that room 6 is currently vacant, let me just grab the key for you"

Heaving the trunk behind him, Harry followed Tom up to room 6, where he was handed a key and bid goodnight. Opening the door, Harry found the room rather large with plenty of space for his things and a huge king-size bed. Letting Hedwig out of her cage, Harry opened the window allowing her to fly into the night. Leaving his glasses on the side, Harry crashed onto the bed instantly falling asleep.

A/N. This is my first go at writing a HP fic. As most of you have guessed this will be a HPSW crossover. I came up with the idea after reading 'Blasters and Wands' by 'ProbablyNoOneYouKnow' so I would like to thank him for giving me the idea. If you haven't read the story, I recommend you read it. It can be found in the fav stories section of my profile. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, unfortunately.

**Chapter 2 – Shopping and a Surprise**

Hedwig swooped back into the room via the window to find her master slowly stirring. The pair had settled into a regular routine over the summer. Hedwig would fly off for a night of hunting, returning at 7am just as Harry would wake to begin his training. Despite there being only one day until school, today was no exception. Living at the Jedi Temple with the other Padawans had its advantages which mainly included the use of a huge gym. Obviously lacking this resource, he had to settle for just the basic sit-ups and press-ups. Harry didn't particularly mind since there would be plenty of space at Hogwarts to go running and he took it as a small break from his full exercises. Upon completion of the physical exercises, he then began his force exercise which was simply just lifting and pushing items around the room. To start off with he slowly lifted a book, then 2, then 3, and then flung them across the room several times falling perfectly into his trunk. After this was completed, He moved onto moving the bed which was a lot more difficult. With its greater size and weight it required much more effort to lift, and he only managed to hold it for 10 seconds before dropping it with a mighty thud to the floor. Repeating this process a few more times, Harry was finally satisfied and decided to jump in the shower and get ready for the day. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and practice some more advanced stuff he had learnt over the summer. Whilst on Coruscant, he had found that his training with force energy had allowed him to cast wandless magic. The incident where this was discovered was quite amusing as it involved Master Kenobi wobbling round the temple with legs like jelly until Harry was able to remember the counter-curse. He was able to continue practicing with this over the summer, and by the end of training was able to perform most jinxes, curses and basic spells without speaking or a wand. A short while later, after getting dressed, he headed downstairs into the main bar to get some breakfast. Upon arrival, Harry found that it was only him and Tom that was currently awake, so Tom joined Harry for breakfast which resulted in a rather 'interesting' conversation.

"So Mr Potter, I hope you are well this morning?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Tom. But please call me Harry"

"Certainly, Harry"

"Thanks, so how are you then?"

"Very well, business is booming so I've been raking in the galleons"

"That's good to hear. So tell me what's been happening in the wizarding world this summer?" Harry asked.

"Have you not been reading the prophet?"

"No, my Uncle hates owls coming all the time. Seems to think it's too unnatural"

"Oh dear" Tom replied with a slight shake of his head

"What do you mean 'oh dear'? What's happened?" Harry asked sounding quite alarmed now

"Well first could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Taking a deep breath Tom asked "Is it true that He Who Must Not Be Named is back?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Harry sighed

"I thought so. Between you and me, I trust you and Dumbledore more than the Daily Prophet"

"What have they been saying?"

"Well" Tom hesitated slightly "The ministry has started a campaign to discredit you and Dumbledore. They have kicked him off of the Wizengamot and have been making it seem like you are just an attention-seeking teenager"

"Oh wonderful" Harry commented sarcastically

"Yes I'm afraid it is. Anyway I must carry on with my work, Good day, Harry"

Harry stayed with the remains of his breakfast for a bit longer, staring at the wall whilst deep in thought.

'_Well this year is going to be quite interesting'_

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHYPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'_Well it seems Tom was right'_

As he was walking down Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help but feel a strange sense of Deja-vu. It was pretty much the same as his first visit except this time it was looks of disgust he was given instead of happy ones. First stop after a brief visit to Gringotts was Flourish and Blotts. Being early in the morning the shop was pretty much deserted allowing Harry to approach the clerk easily.

"Excuse me Sir; do you know which books are needed at Hogwarts this year? I'm afraid I lost the books list"

"Certainly young man, follow me"

Twenty minutes later, Harry emerged from the shop with all his school books and a few others that could be helpful with his Jedi training. After his books, he went to Ollivanders to purchase a new wand. Obi-wan had been insistent that he always be prepared and have a back-up wand/weapon just in case. It took a while but finally he found a new wand (10 inches, basilisk venom and phoenix tears) and also bought 2 wand holsters for his forearms. Madam Malkins came next; he had grown a fair bit in the summer and required pretty much a new wardrobe. Inside he met a young shop assistant who was waiting to serve somebody.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked

"Yes please" Harry replied "I've had a bit of a growth spurt and need practically a whole new wardrobe"

"A whole wardrobe?" she asked with a grin like a Cheshire cat

Seeing his head nod, she gave a squeal of delight and dragged him to room in the back. 2 (boring-as-hell) hours later, he finally came out with several bags bulging with clothes which included new school robes, some muggle shirts, jeans and other items. Overloaded with bags, Harry decided to dump them in his room before grabbing some lunch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, there was a group of people waiting to go shopping. The group was comprised mainly of a family called the Weasleys who were easily distinguishable with their fiery red hair. The group consisted of Molly (the mum), Fred and George (Twins), Ronald (youngest son), and Ginny (youngest and only girl). Also joining them was a bushy-haired brunette called Hermione Granger who was friends with Ron, and Remus Lupin who was an ex-professor at Hogwarts.

"Right is everybody ready" Molly asked

"Yes" chorused across the room

"Alright then, Remus you go first and then we will follow"

"Ok Molly" he answered picking up some green powder. He then proceeded to step throw the powder into the fire and with a shout of "Diagon Alley" disappeared. One by one the group repeated this process into they all found themselves at the top of Diagon Alley. From there, at Molly insistence that they be as quick as possible, they split into 2 groups with Ron, Hermione and Remus going to Flourish and Blotts, and the rest going to Madam Malkins

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'_Merlin this is boring' _Ginny though to herself.

She was currently stuck waiting in Madam Malkins while Fred and George were being fitted for their school robes after having already been fitted herself. After 5 minutes of annoying her mother later, she was finally allowed to go outside for some fresh air. Leaning against the wall she began to gently hum to herself while watching the crowd until something, or someone, caught her eye.

'_That bloke looks familiar, who is he?' _she thought

Just as she thought that, he turned slightly and gave her a full view of his face as he saw her.

'_Merlin, it's Harry!'_

A/N Sorry about the delay but I rewrote this chapter about 3 times and am still not happy with it. I know this is a rather boring chapter but is necessary just to move the story along slightly. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or added this to their favourites, C2 lists or alerts. Next chapter will hopefully not take as long to write up. Please R&R.


End file.
